superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog
Opening Titles * "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Robby London * Produced and Directed by: Kent Butterworth * Story Editors: Reed Shelly & Bruce Shelly * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Production Supervisor: Stacey Gallishaw * Assisted by: RaNae Bonella * Developed for Television by: Reed Shelly & Bruce Shelly, Phil Harnage, Kent Butterworth * "Sonic Says" Segments Written by: Kevin Donahue & Phil Harnage * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Director of Research: Renee Toporzysek * Associate Producer: Kent Meredith * Production Coordinators: Kim Rawl, Heidi Newell, Helen Brennick, Jennifer Pelphrey, Antran Manoogian * Production Assistants: Ben Fried, Sally Ritchey * Additional Production Assistance: Trace Ellis, Dave Marling, James Epstein * Script Assistants: Kevin Donahue, Penny Lee, William A. Ruiz * Casting: Marsha Goodman, Paul Quinn * Voice Directors: Paul Quinn, Marsha Goodman, Madeline Bascom * Recording Assistants: Shirley Ford, Brenda Frank, Stephanie McCorkle, Linda Quan * Starring: Jaleel White as Sonic · Long John Baldry, Garry Chalk, Ian James Corlett, Phil Hayes, Christopher Welch * Additional Voices: Jack Angel, Edward Asner, Hank Azaria, Kathleen Barr, Michael Benyaer, Jay Brazeau, Rodger Bumpass, Jim Byrnes, Nancy Cartwright, Babz Chula, Jennifer Copping, Jennifer Darling, Mike Donovan, Joan Gerber, Terry Klassen, Carolyn Lawrence, Tress MacNeille, Wally Marsh, Mona Marshall, Scott McNeil, Shane Meier, Jane Mortifee, Pauline Newstone, Charles Nelson Reilly, Will Ryan, John Stocker, Jayleen Stonehouse, Brad Swaile, Venus Terzo, French Tickner, Lee Tockar, Louise Vallance, B.J. Ward, Dave Ward, Cathy Weseluck, Alec Willows, Dale Wilson, Kyle Fairlie, John Tench * Art Direction: Blair Peters, Chris Bartleman, John Wong * Character Design: Michael Fontanelli, Jordan Reichek, Gary Paul Terry, Chris LaBonte, Marlon Deane Styles, Harry Taupman, Rob Miring Davies, Milton Knight * Prop Design: Trevor Bentley, Chris Roberts, Gerald J. Lauze, Steve Savitsky, Keith Matz, Charlie Bean * Background Design: Robert Dranko, Gil Hung, Tim Soman, Dave Merrit, Olaf Millar, Richard Forg, Eda Soong * Color Background Stylist: Laura Lee Lizak * Color Background Painters: Caren Scarpulla, Greg Gibbons, Gord Coulthart, Tim Barnes, Teri Shikasho, Doug Appleton, Barbara Butterworth * Color Key Artists: Derdad Aghamalian, Kathrin Drorian, Tina Oliva, Artin Aghamalian * Color Key Assistants/Painters: Adelina Aghamalian, Jose Alfonzo Perez, Bob Watts, Kassi Galinos * Storyboards by: Vincent Waller, Joe Horne, Milton Knight, Mark Schirmeister, Owen Fitzgerald, Drew Edwards, Tom Nesbitt, Louis Scarborough, Howard Post, Garrett Ho, Scott Shaw!, Joe Barruso, Roger Vizard, Art Mahwinney, Neil Hunter, Gary Paul Terry, Len Glasser, Ben Fried, Eddie Fitzgerald, David "Mucci" Fasset, Peter Kingston, Liz Rathke Bakunovich, Milímetros Dibujos Animados * Storyboard Supervisors: Greg Sullivan, Tony Stone, Blair Peters, Chris Bartleman, Brian Chin, Don Dougherty, Michael Swanigan * Storyboard Assistants: Emmanuel Soupidis, Scott Manz, Shavonne Cherry, Gary Paul Terry, Mark Rubinchuk * Storyboard Translation: Jung Ran Son, Joseph Cho * Animation Timing: Ed Love, Tony Love, Fred Crippen, Walt Kubiak, Cullen Blaine, Kent Butterworth, Glenn Wright, Drew Edwards, Jill Halliday * Storyboard Slugging: Kent Butterworth, Brad Neave, Roger Jakubiec * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday, Rebecca Greenwood, Trishe Stolte * Main Title Theme by: Clark Gassman * Music Score by: Reed Robbins, Mark Simon * Music Supervisor: Joanne Miller * Assisted by: Monica Wakefield * Post Production Supervisor: Richard S. Gannon * Assisted by: Kimberly C. Francis * Administrative Assistant: Ted Supa * Supervising Editor: Richard Bruce Elliott * Film Editors: Gregory K. Bowron, Donald P. Zappala * Dialogue Editors: Heather C. Elliott, Trudy Alexander, Peter Tomaszewicz, Ron Fedele * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Music Editors: Stuart Goetz, John Mortarotti, Pete Fausone * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Michael Mancini * Sound Effects by: Gary McLaughlin, Robert Hargreaves, Greg Beaumont * Re-Recording Engineers: Michael Mancini, Hector Rosa, Mitch Dorf * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial Services Inc., Monterey-West Sound, Warner Bros. Post Production Creative Services * Format Editors: Mark A. McNally, Sue Odjakjian, CK Horness * Assistant Editors: Kris Gilpin, Mel Ashkenas * Videotape Supervisors: Tonda Lark, Fifun A. Amini * Dubbing Assistant: James Epstein * Animation Production by: Rainbow Animation, Hong Ying Animation Co., Ltd., Sae Rom Production Co., Ltd., Tokyo Movie Shinsa Co., Ltd. * Additional Animation: Point Animation * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Pierre DeCelles, Sebastian Grunstra, Chris LaBonte, John Pagan, Terry Pike, Doug Williams * Characters and name created and used by DIC under license of Sega of America, Inc. 1992 For Bohbot Entertainment * Executive Producer: Allen J. Bohbot * General Manager: Adrien A. Seixas * Vice President - Sales: Chris Rovtar * Business Affairs: Ralph Sorrentino, John Tsanas * Sr. Program Coordinator: Christine Muhlbach * © 1993 DIC Animation City, Inc. Sega of America, Inc., Bohbot Entertainment, Inc. Category:DIC Entertainment Category:SEGA Enterprises Category:Bohbot Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Shout! Factory Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:TMS Category:TMS Entertainment Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain